(1) Field
The present invention relates generally to components used in the solar energy industry and, more particularly, to wire harnesses with in-line fuses for electrically coupling solar panel junction boxes to recombiner boxes.
(2) Related Art
The problems associated with the world's dependence on non-renewable resources have resulted in increased attention to so-called alternative energy, such as solar and wind power. As a result, small-scale production of alternative energy, for example by installing residential solar heaters or wind turbines, has become more popular. While these actions may provide psychological and possible long-term financial benefits, the actual contribution to the power grid is minimal. Permanent and significant changes necessitate the implementation of alternative energy generation on a large-scale utility basis.
Utility scale production of solar energy, however, is often considered financially imprudent given the high cost of materials, know-how, and labor. For example, conventionally wiring solar panels typically requires a qualified electrician to measure, cut, connect and crimp wires on site, by hand, between each individual solar panel's junction box and the combiner box that conventionally contains the fuses. In addition, the resulting combiner box is a confusing array of electronics that often requires extensive labor and expense for troubleshooting and repairing. Also, a blown fuse will result in the shut down of an array of solar panels, thus decreasing the productivity of the system.
Accordingly, the interests of being environmentally responsible often conflict with the financial realities of building and maintaining a solar energy plant.
Thus, there remains a need for components for use in solar plants that decrease the materials, know-how and/or labor associated with building and maintaining the electrical infrastructure.
There also remains a need for components for use in solar plants that are easily identified as problematic, and replaced, in the event of a failure.
A need also exists for components that prevent the loss of energy in the event of a failure.
Moreover, a need exists for a solar wiring architecture which does not shut down more solar panels than necessary in the event of a failure.
Ideally, these components are relatively simple, safe and inexpensive to manufacture, transport and use.
Methods of using the aforementioned components, and creating the aforementioned architecture, are also needed.